Accidently In Love
by inuyasharbd15fan09
Summary: Look, the girl I spoke about..the one I told you I realized I fell for ....the one I connected with.." "...what about her?" "...she's standing right next to me..." R-x-R Oneshot


**A/N: Inspired while listening to Panic!At the Disco's "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" song. :D All in dialogue. It's harder than I thought it would be to write all dialogue. It starts in mid "action" so no, you're not missing anything when you start reading this. **

**PS- No, the fiancée's name is never mentioned. Use your imagination. :D**

**Enjoy! **

**PSS – No Superpowers.**

**--------------------------------------------------- **

**Robin: (laugh)"She's the most _wonderful_, happy, and optimistic girl I've ever met! We went to school _together_, dated all the while through – " **

**Raven: "-So what's stopping you from _marrying_ her?!" **

**Robin: "-All the while, marriage seemed like the next logical step – " **

**Raven: "It's just nerves. Now, get up and go in there – " **

**Robin: " I can't!" **

**Raven: "And why not?" **

**Robin: "...I-I don't... love her..." **

**Raven: "What?...Richard, get up – " **

**Robin: "Rachel, didn't you hear me? I can't marry someone I'm not in love with! I love her but I'm not IN love with her!!" **

**Raven: "...where the hell did this come from? You were fine a week ago. So sure to go through this..." **

**Robin: "I'm..._in_ love with someone else." **

**Raven: (sarcastically) "Oh, well, that makes it okay then." **

**Robin: "...she's been there _the_ _whole_ _time_, and I was an idiot not to notice her." **

**Raven: "...come on, this has gone far enough. Get up." **

**Robin/Raven: "..."(stare) **

**Raven: (sigh) "Who is it?" **

**Robin: "...I..." **

**Raven: (sarcastically) "Must be a hell of a girl to be able to stop you from marrying the girl you promised was your 'one and only' ." **

**Robin: (firmly)"She is." **

**Raven: (pause) "You're serious..." **

**Robin: "I wouldn't kid about something like this, Rae." **

**Raven: "No, I know. It's just... so out of character of you to do something like this." **

**Robin: "Love makes you do ridiculous things." **

**Raven: (snort) "Love..." **

**Robin: "....you don't believe in love?" **

**Raven: "...we're getting off topic here." (pause) "Well, if you're not gonna face the music... might as well cancel this thing." **

**Robin: "...I guess." **

**Raven: "So are you getting up off you lazy ass?" **

**Robin: "Always know how to make me feel better, don't you?" **

**Raven: "Here to please." **

**Robin: "Ah... I can't necessarily walk up there and announce I'm cutting off things just like that." **

**Raven: "I thought that's what you were doing." **

**Robin: (sarcastically) "Ha, ha. Just because my timing couldn't have been better for me to realize things, doesn't mean I suddenly lost my morality, Rae." **

**Raven: "...Mm, hold on." **

**Robin: "Where are you going?" **

**Raven: "I'm getting you out of here without you getting noticed." **

**Robin: "And how are you going to manage that?" **

**Raven: "Fire Alarm." **

**Robin: "Are you nuts?!" **

**Raven: "I'm not the one that realized he loved another the day of his wedding." **

**Robin: "...touche." **

**Raven: (pulls lever) **

**[ALARM] **

**Raven: "Let's go. My car's parked in the back." **

**Robin: "..." **

**[PANICKED CROWD EXIT]**

**Raven: "Okay, coast is clear. Grab your jacket." **

**Robin: "...damn." **

**Raven: "What?" **

**Robin: "Still can't believe I'm doing this to her." **

**Raven: (pause) "...She'd been worst off if you'd realize later on that you loved another. And possibly caused further harm. Both you and her." **

**Robin: "Still doesn't make it right..." **

**Raven: "Richard. Look at me." **

**Robin: "..." **

**Raven: "Are you sure that you love her?" **

**Robin: "..." **

**Raven: "What comes to mind when you think of her? Or when you see her? You said she's been in front of you all this time. The other girl. " **

**Robin: "...I-I dunno. Many things. Can't necessarily name them all in the spot – damn! The whole place is soaked!" **

**Raven: "Thank goodness you're packed then." **

**Robin: (sarcastically)"Thanks." **

**Raven: "...Hold that thought. I think I hear someone." **

**O.C. : "Richard!" **

**Robin: (whisper) "Damn! It's Bruce!" **

**Raven: (whisper)"... Does he know?" **

**Robin: (whisper)"Didn't tell any one... besides you." **

**Bruce: "Richard!" **

**Raven: (whisper) "He probably didn't see you outside with the crowd." **

**Robin: (whisper)"No one saw you either. ...Wouldn't that look suspicious?" **

**Raven: (whisper)"Depends." **

**Robin: (whisper)"On what?" **

**Raven: (whisper)"What you've been telling people about me." **

**Robin: (whisper)"Only the truth." **

**Raven: (whisper)"Damn it." **

**Robin: (laugh) **

**Bruce: "Richard? Are you in here?" **

**Raven: (whisper) damn it! He's coming this way! (pause) Go back." **

**Robin: (whisper)"Wait. What?" **

**Raven: (whisper)"Back into your room. Hurry!" **

**Robin: "Now will you tell me what the hell are you thinking?" **

**Raven: "Hey. I'm saving your ass here. Show some gratitude." **

**Robin: "..." **

**Raven: "Lock the door and help me move this drawer." **

**Robin: "What for?" **

**Raven: "We're leaving out the back window instead." **

**Robin: "Wait. What?" **

**Raven: "Come on." **

**Robin: (sigh) "Alright." **

**Raven: "Now move this here – damn it! Be careful! You could alert him we're in here!" **

**Robin: "And your yelling won't?" **

**Raven: "Shut up. Now, help me up." **

**Robin: "Hold on... there." **

**Raven: "And don't even dare look up my dress." **

**Robin: "Still can't believe you wore one." **

**Raven: "Hey, I thought I could have at least seen you off in something I usually didn't wear." **

**Robin: "...right." **

**Raven: "What now?" **

**Robin: "...tell you later. Damn! I think I hear him down this hall! Hurry!" **

**Raven: (outside) "There, hurry!" **

**Robin: "Hold on!" (pause) "There." **

**Raven: "Come on!" **

**Robin: "Where is everybody?" **

**Raven: "Out front, remember? Firefighters are preventing them from coming onto the premises." **

**Robin: (smirk) "How the hell did Bruce get in, then?" **

**Raven: "If he's like you, a simple 'negotiation' let him in easy." **

**Robin: "Point taken." **

**Raven: "...There's my car. Hurry. He must have noticed the door locked by now." **

**Robin: "...Rae?" **

**Raven: "...huh?" **

**Robin: "...thanks." **

**Raven: "Thank me later when we're out of here."**

**Robin: "People are bound to see your mustang coming out of the building, with me in it." **

**Raven: "And I thought I was the pessimistic here." **

**Robin: "You still are." **

**Raven: "Alright. Hang on." **

**[LEAVE THROUGH ALLEY WAY] **

**Raven: "...okay. I think we're clear." **

**Robin: "...good." **

**Raven: "...what now?" **

**Robin: "Once they realize I'm not there anymore, they'll probably insinuate what happened. Probably something close to the truth. (sigh) Looks like I won't be welcomed at home for a while." **

**Raven: "You think?" **

**Robin: "...(sigh)" **

**Raven: "Richard. You made a choice. It may not look like the right one now, and beating up yourself about it won't help so stop it, but later on, you'll see it was right. You couldn't have lied to either woman on what you felt." **

**Robin: "True...where are we going?" **

**Raven: "(sigh) Decided to take you to eat something. You look like you're bound to snap at any moment here so something with sugar should level you down."**

**Robin: (snort) "I'm not your ex-boyfriend here." **

**Raven: "Hey!" **

**Robin: "Well, not my fault he had low blood sugar and could faint easily." (mumble)**

**Raven: "Don't make me stop this car." **

**Robin: "...alright. ...Hey, I know this dinner." **

**Raven: "You should. This is where we met, don't you remember?" **

**Robin: "Oh yeah. You came in drenched from the rain and made me slip, almost crack my skull with all the rain you brought in on the floor. **

**Raven: "Well, excuse me for wanting to get out that weather." **

**Robin: "It's okay. I forgive you." **

**Raven: "Bite me." **

**Robin: "Really?" **

**Raven: "Well, you're awfully perky for someone in your situation." **

**Robin: "Believe me, once I actually pause to think about this, I'll beat myself up like no tomorrow." **

**Raven: "Sweet Azar, have mercy on us all. Richard Grayson is getting suicide thoughts." **

**Robin: "No! Nothing like that! I'll just...." **

**Raven: "I'm kidding. There's a booth. ...Now, pick up that menu and order something." **

**Robin: "Right." **

**Waitress: "Can I take your order, hun?" **

**Robin: "Uh... a burger and a large coke." **

**Raven: "Green tea." **

**Robin: "That's it? I swear, you never eat." **

**Raven: "Hey, I eat... when I feel like it." **

**Waitress: "Will that be all?" **

**Raven: "Yeah." **

**Waitress: "Be back in a minute, handsome."**

**Raven: "... (snort) barely stepped out of a church and already women are falling at your feet." **

**Robin: "...(mumble) not all." **

**Raven: "What was that?" **

**Robin: "I said pigs fly." **

**Raven: "...That's it. (chuckle)You lost it." **

**Robin: "No, just... trying to keep myself from thinking about it." **

**Raven: "Well, too bad, Grayson. The more you keep yourself from thinking about it, the more you think about it." **

**Robin: "True." **

**Raven: "...okay. Can't keep quiet any longer." **

**Robin: "What are you talking about?" **

**Raven: "...What makes _her_ so special that you left your dream woman at the altar?" **

**Robin: "My, my, my. Is that _jealousy_ I hear in Rachael Roth's voice?" **

**Raven: "In your dreams. No, I'm serious." **

**Waitress: "Here's your order." **

**Robin: "Thanks." **

**Waitress: "Now if there's anything else you'd want, don't hesitate to ask." **

**Robin: "...thanks." **

**Raven: "What are we going to do with you?" **

**Robin: "You know, it's kind of wrong. She's, guessing here, twice my age." **

**Raven: "Scary thought is, I don't see what they see in you." **

**Robin: "...oh, really?" **

**Raven: (sip)(nod) "...So?"**

**Robin: "So?" **

**Raven: "What's so great about the newest love of your life?" **

**Robin: "Don't call her my 'newest'." **

**Raven: "(mumble) Whatever." **

**Robin: "Want me to tell you or not?" **

**Raven: "Least I deserve an explanation for saving your ass back there." **

**Robin: "...well, we've known each other far more than I've known – " **

**Raven: " – your fiancée?" **

**Robin: "Yeah." **

**Raven: "And?" **

**Robin: "And, I've come to confide in her with a lot. ...Some stuff I can't say to others." **

**Raven: (pause) "She sounds real special." **

**Robin: (far away look) "She is." **

**Raven: (clear throat) "..." **

**Robin: "And, I guess, deep down, I was always attracted to her. Not just physically, but emotionally as well." **

**Raven: "And here I thought you only went after women for their looks." **

**Robin: "You want me to tell you or not?" **

**Raven: "Sorry. Go on." **

**Robin: "I dunno. At some level, call me crazy – " **

**Raven: "Beyond that point already." **

**Robin: " – _We_ have this connection that I haven't had with other women before." **

**Raven: (pause) "And what does she think of this?" **

**Robin: "...she doesn't even know I feel like this."**

**Raven: "WHAT?!"**

**People: "SHHH!" **

**Raven: "...what?!" **

**Robin: "What you heard. She doesn't even know I feel like this. Hell, _I_ didn't know I felt like this for sure till this morning, as I walked _into _thechurch. Tsk. Talk about finding enlightenment in a place like that." **

**Raven: "No kidding." **

**Robin: "...so yeah." **

**Raven: "How could she not even know?" **

**Robin: "I told you already. I barely figured it out this morning!" **

**Raven: "Right. (pause) So, what now? Are you going to go and proclaim your love to her?" **

**Robin: "I guess so." **

**Raven: "You don't sound too sure of this now." **

**Robin: "Well, she is a little rough around the edges. ...I can't help to think that she'll probably reject me after hearing why I left, you know who, at the altar." **

**Raven: "For her. (sigh) She would be crazy if she didn't consider it before rejecting you." **

**Robin: "You're a true friend." **

**Raven: (pause) "...Let's think about this for a second. What if she _does_ say no?" **

**Robin: "I considered that already." **

**Raven: "And?" **

**Robin: "You know me, Rae. I don't stop trying till I _get_ what I want." (smirk)**

**Raven: "Over confidence is a bad thing." **

**Robin: "So is a lot of self doubt." **

**Raven: "I thought we were talking about you here." **

**Robin: (chuckle) **

**Raven: "...You almost done?" **

**Robin: "I'm done. I don't have much of an appetite." **

**Raven: (pause) "Wait." **

**Robin: "What is it?" **

**Raven: "I'm....vibrating." **

**Robin: (chuckle)"Rachel!" **

**Raven: "Keep those dirty thoughts to yourself, Grayson! It's my cell..."**

**Robin: "Where is it?" **

**Raven: "Be right back." **

**Robin: "...oh!" (chuckle)**

**Raven: "Ugh! Not there! Its... on this strap stuck to my thigh under the dress... and this crap piece of cloth is too tight... be right back." **

**[CELLPHONE RINGING] **

**Robin: "Damn. Now it's mine." **

**[CELLPHONE RINGING] **

**Robin: "Shit. It's Victor." **

**Raven: "It was Karen. ...I didn't answer." **

**Robin: "Victor just called me. I have at least twenty voice mails already." **

**Raven: "Doesn't surprise me... are...any of them from her?" **

**Robin: "Who?" **

**Raven: (sarcastically) "The Tooth Fairy. Who else?" **

**Robin: "...no. I think she figured it out." **

**Raven: (pause) "So you think she suspects you had a change of mind?" **

**Robin: "I didn't really have 'a change of mind', Rae. Don't say it like that." **

**Raven: "Alright. Alright. ...Any of them from Bruce?" **

**Robin: "Most of them." **

**Raven: "Damn. ...You didn't tell him where I live, right?" **

**Robin: "Are you kidding? Last time I even mentioned you, he grew furious. You were a bad influence then, you're a bad influence now." **

**Raven: "He sure as hell holds a grudge. ...hold on. I'll wave down your sweetheart of a waitress to bring us the check." **

**Robin: "...well, you did break me out of college that night. No girl is allowed on the boys dormitories, not even on the premises." **

**Raven: "Are you kidding me? It was your birthday, for God's sake! I had to make you at least had a breath of free air rather than consume the air in that old mansion. Anyway, no one pointed a gun at your head to follow me." **

**Robin: "Yeah, yeah. ...Anyway, why did you ask if Bruce knew where...(pause)no, Rae. I can't – " **

**Raven: "Just till this thing cools down a bit." **

**Robin: "I can't do that." **

**Waitress: "Anything else, hun?" **

**Robin: "No, thank you, ma'am. Could we have the check, please?" **

**Waitress: "...ooh, you a sweet talker, aren't cha?" **

**Raven: (stifling laugh) **

**Robin: (nervous chuckle) "...um..." **

**Waitress: "Be right back." **

**Raven: (pause) (chuckle)**

**Robin: "It isn't funny." **

**Raven: "Oh, yes. Yes, it is." **

**Robin: (pause)(smile)"... you're laughing." **

**Raven: "What? Aren't I allowed to laugh?" **

**Robin: "No, it's just... for the past couple of months since we started planning for the wedding... you haven't been yourself. Well, around me anyways." **

**Raven: "What are you talking about?" **

**Robin: "You didn't act like you normally did." **

**Raven: "What? Like, self-hating and world-cursing-for-my-existence-type of normal?" **

**Robin: (chuckle) "No. That's not you." **

**Raven: "Glad you noticed."**

**Robin: "It's just...you never joke around like this with anyone else." **

**Raven: "What makes you think you're so high and worthy?" **

**Robin: (chuckle) "I just... appreciate you laughing with me, is all." **

**Raven: (small smile) "Right." **

**Waitress: "That's a smart suit you have on there, handsome." **

**Robin: "Thank you." **

**Waitress: "Ya'll coming from a party or something?" **

**Raven: "More like escaping it." **

**Robin: "..." **

**Waitress: "Well, it's cute ya'll matched up and everything." **

**Robin/Raven: (stare) **

**Waitress: "Here's your check." **

**Robin: "Thank you." **

**Waitress: "Be right back." **

**Raven: "... I didn't even noticed we sort of matched." **

**Robin: "I thought your favorite color was blue. And here you are wearing a red/black dress." **

**Raven: "Yeah, well... (picks up check) Thanks for paying for my share, Grayson." **

**Robin: "Hey! I'm the one depressed here!" **

**Raven: "Doesn't excuse you. Plus, because of you, I left my purse at the church and I'm not going to go get it right now." **

**Robin: "Alright." **

**Waitress: "Ya'll ready?" **

**Robin: "Yes. Here you go." **

**Waitress: " 'K. Be back with your change in a minute." **

**Robin: "So what now?" **

**Raven: "We're heading back to my place. Hopefully, we don't hit rush hour and get stuck for a few hours." **

**Robin: "I dunno." **

**Raven: "Hey. Relax. No one knows where I live." **

**Robin: "And here's where we thank your anti-social skills." **

**Raven: "And my anti-social skills like to be thanked. And paid for." **

**Waitress: "Here y'all are. Have a nice day folks." **

**Raven: "Great. She gave you a wink." **

**Robin: "Let's go." **

**Raven: "Yea, before you make twenty girlfriends on the spot." **

**Robin: [warningly] "Raven." **

**Raven: "Alright, alright. Let's go." **

**[ON THE ROAD]**

**Robin: "So..." **

**Raven: "So?" **

**Robin: "Thanks. Again." **

**Raven: "...want me to drop you off at your sweetheart's?" **

**Robin: [hesitant] ...Not now. I...I need time to shift through my thoughts." **

**Raven: "Alright." **

**Robin: "How much farther till your house?" **

**Raven: "Not far." [pause] "We're here." **

**Robin: "Wow." **

**Raven: "What?" **

**Robin: "You're building's not that far from mine." **

**Raven: "Yea..." **

**Robin: "Where's your room?" **

**Raven: "Top floor." **

**[BOARD ELEVATOR]**

**[EXIT]**

**Robin: "Wow, glad we made it. That elevator scared me. I thought we were gonna fall back down." **

**Raven: "Chicken." **

**Robin: "Cluck." **

**Raven: "What?" **

**Robin: "Nothing. Hanging around Garfield too much." **

**Raven: "Huh. Well, make yourself comfortable while I slip out of this tedious thing." **

**Robin: [smirking] "Need help taking that off?" **

**Raven: "Funny...." **

**Robin: "So, what's on television right now?" **

**Raven: [sarcastically] "Well, since I spend my free time watching television – How should i know?!" **

**Robin: "Oh, there's a game on." **

**Raven: "Men. You and your shows." **

**Robin: "Uph, uph uph! The Game's on." **

**Raven: "You're kidding."**

**Robin: "...Yea, I am. Not into watching the game right now." (sigh) **

**Raven: "...sorry. Didn't mean to -" **

**Robin: "No. It's alright." **

**Raven: "...what do you feel like doing then?" **

**Robin: "...I guess I might as well give the girl a call." **

**Raven: "Your ex-fiance or your trustee?" **

**Robin: [glare] "Rae....." **

**Raven: [pause] "...I'll be in the other room, then." **

**Robin: "Wait!" **

**Raven: "...Look, if you're gonna make me talk to the girl 'cause you got cold feet-" **

**Robin: "No! No It's just that..." **

**Raven: "What? What is it?" **

**Robin: [sigh] "You won't believe me if I told you..." **

**Raven: "Hey, come back here. I did not bust you out of your wedding for nothing. Fess up." **

**Robin: "You sure don't beat around the bush, do you?" **

**Raven: "And you sure as hell do. Spill." **

**Robin: "...(whisper) that's what I like about you..." **

**Raven: "....what?" **

**Robin: "Look, the girl I spoke about. The one I told you I realize I fell for. The one I connect with-" **

**Raven: "Yes, she's wonderful. Believe you me. You've told me.(pause) (sigh) What about her?"**

**Robin: "....well....she's ...she's standing right here next to me...." **

**Raven: "...!" **

**Robin: "W-wait! Rachel-!" **

**Raven: "Stop messing around, Rich-! Did you talk to Karen?" **

**Robin: "What? No. I'm serious-" **

**Raven: "Look, I know you're going through something right now but for you to come up with something as ridiculous as you falling for me-" **

**Robin: "How? Why is that so ridiculous?" **

**Raven: "Because! Because...." **

**Robin: "Because why?" **

**Raven: "...(whisper) Because we're best friends. Because I helped you meet your fiancée in the first place. Because - (raises voice) Because! You're delusional right now and don't know what you're saying!" **

**Robin: "Wait, Rachel!"**

**Raven: "Move away from the door, Grayson." **

**Robin: "Hear me out, okay?" **

**Raven: "..." **

**Robin: "I...(sigh) See, I told you when I told that _woman_ that I loved her instead, she'd be mad at me." **

**Raven: "...." **

**Robin: "Look. I'm sure this is a lot to take in. But I couldn't go through with the wedding, Rae. Not when you were on my mind. Not when I wasn't sure anymore-" **

**Raven: "Stop it! You are not pinning your failure at marriage on me!" **

**Robin: "Hey-!" **

**Raven: "Get off the door!" **

**Robin: "No, stop!" **

**Raven: "Let me go!" **

**Robin: "Not until you hear everything I have to say!" **

**Raven: "Richard!" **

**Robin: "Rachel! Please!" **

**Raven: "....what else is there? You've dropped the bomb already..." **

**Robin: "....Look, I dunno how you feel about me. And....(sigh) God. I love you, Rachel. Not _her_, not any other woman." **

**Raven: "Don't touch-!" **

**[THEY KISS]**

**Robin: " ...(whispers) I love you, Rachel. You're my best friend. I've never met anyone like you. And...frankly, I couldn't bare the thought of you meeting someone else." **

**Raven: "...." **

**Robin: "If...if you don't want to give this a try, I understand-" **

**[THEY KISS AGAIN]**

**Raven: "...There. How's that for a kiss?" **

**Robin: "Rae...?" **

**Raven: (frustrated sigh) "See here, Bird boy. I've had a crush on you for a while now. ...Exactly, more like a few years. I had no idea introducing your fiancée to you would result in you falling head over heels in love with her-" **

**Robin: "I'm _not_ in love with her!" **

**Raven: "...you're sure about that?" **

**Robin: "Yes!" **

**Raven: "I dunno..." **

**Robin: "...you were saying...?" **

**Raven: "....Look. I'm probably just being silly and getting caught up in your illusion right now. So, I'm not in my right mind but I'll go out and say it... I love you too." **

**Robin: "Raven, I'm serious." **

**Raven: "....it's just-! Richard, it's out of nowhere! I mean, I just..." **

**Robin: "Believe me, Rae. I wasn't prepared for it either. But it happened." **

**Raven: "....And what are you suppose to do now? What am I suppose to do about it now?" **

**Robin: "(smirk) Well, you'll confess that my good looks drive you mad-!" **

**Raven: [snort]**

**Robin: "-And that you think my body is amazing-"**

**Raven: "-_as if_-" **

**Robin: "-And that you can't have enough of me-" **

**Raven: "-keep dreaming-" **

**Robin: "And....that you really love me back...." **

**Raven: "Richard....I..." **

**Robin: "...oh...so...you really were _just_ humoring me?" **

**Raven: "What? no-" **

**Robin: "Then?" **

**Raven: (sigh) "...I ...I like you. A lot. Might even be love. Ump! I said it _might_." **

**Robin: (smirk) "But it could be." **

**Raven: (teasingly) "_It_ _might_." **

**Robin: "Well...that's a start..." **

**Raven: "(huff) ...thanks...I guess..." **

**Robin: "....(smile)"**

**Raven: "....get your mind out of the gutter, Boy Blunder!" **

**Robin: "Haha, no! I wasn't thinking like that...well...now I might be. But, I was just thinking about what you said back at the church." **

**Raven: "Yea?" **

**Robin: "That you didn't believe in love?" **

**Raven: "....oh...that...." **

**Robin: "(seriously) you...you were hurting. Being there at my wedding..." **

**Raven: "Stop it Richard ....this day's been overwhelming enough...." **

**Robin: "No..._I'm_ sorry." **

**Raven: "Now here we go. Why are you apologizing for?...you didn't know." **

**Robin: "I was your best friend. I should have known." **

**Raven: "Yea, well...." **

**Robin: "So...?" **

**Raven: "So?" **

**Robin: "Want to...um...." **

**Raven: "(tensely) want to what?" **

**[KISS]**

**Raven: "...if you keep doing that..." **

**Robin: "(smirk) you'll what?" **

**Raven: "I might sic Victor on you." **

**Robin: ".....I hadn't thought about the others..." **

**Raven: "...and your ex-fiancee..." **

**Robin: "What are we going to do?" **

**Raven: "_We_?" **

**Robin: "Don't back out on me, now." **

**Raven: "Fine. I won't." **

**Robin: "(kiss) Good. As long as you stick by my side, I think I can handle Bruce's wrath." **

**Raven: "Good. That makes one of us." **

**Robin: "...now, what were you saying about talking to Karen...?" **

**Raven: "Nothing. I said nothing." **

**Robin: "No, you said something." **

**Raven: "...I...(mumble)" **

**Robin: "I'm sorry. You're so short your voice doesn't carry all the way up here..." **

**Raven: "I'm. Not. _That_. Short!" **

**Robin: " 5 Feet even is not short?" **

**Raven: "It's because you're a giant. Who's 6'4" ? Really?" **

**Robin: "Well-" **

**Raven: "_Rhetorical_ question." **

**Robin: "Now, don't detour. What did you talk to Karen about?" **

**Raven: "...about how I had a crush on you..." **

**Robin: "You told her?" **

**Raven: "Yes...." **

**Robin: "Huh. No wonder she kept giving me the 'evil eye' whenever I saw her." **

**Raven: "(mumble) Probably deserved it, too." **

**Robin: "What was that?" **

**Raven: "Nothing." **

**Robin: "...I love you..." **

**Raven: "...ditto..." **


End file.
